


Visions of the Force

by BuffShipper



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon Universe, Choking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, Lightsaber Battles, Loss of Virginity, Making Love, Missionary Position, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Space Battles, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: A divergent, Reylo-centric take on the excellent The Last Jedi.





	1. The Capture

**Takodana**

In the darkened woods, Rey, terrified, kept her blaster aimed. She had defended herself from foes and attackers before this, and has even killed when the need arose, but nothing has ever compared to this.

She almost wishes that she didn't send BB8 off, but she knew that it was imperative that the First Order did not gain possession of the map the droid contained, the map of the location of the legendary Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker.

Her altruism was not a comfort however, when Death was so near she could feel it raise the hair at the nape of her neck.

Her eyes dart around for her pursuer, when she hears a sound that she only heard in her Forceback vision: the rasping sound of a lightsaber coming to life. Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

_Kylo Ren! _

Rey's heart skipped a beat as the towering, black-clad figure of Kylo Ren appears from behind a tree. She fires her blaster ferociously at him, but Kylo effortlessly deflected every bolt with his lightsaber.

Kylo swifly raised his hand, and Rey suddenly stops, gasps, utterly unable to move.

"The girl I've heard so much about," stated Kylo as he paces slowly around Rey, on the verge of tears.

"The droid," He continues, whipping his lightsaber up to her face, illuminating her face with its crimson light.

"Where is it?" He demanded again. Rey can only stare, unable to speak.

Deciding to change tactics for a more direct approach, Kylo deactivated the lightsaber and reaches up toward Rey's face, entering her mind, and after a beat, he removed his hand, surprised by what he finds.

"The map. You've seen it," Kylo declared, resuming the mental probe.

Explosions erupting in the distance shake Kylo's focus, and a stormtrooper approached with a report of incoming Resistance troops.

"Pull the division out. Forget the droid. We have what we need," Kylo orders, and with a gesture Rey looses consciousness and falls into Kylo's arms.

****

**Starkiller Base**

Rey startled awake, surprised to see her captor kneeling before her, masked head tilted to the side in an almost child-like curiosity. She makes a move to react, but finds she is fastened on an angled restraining rig of sorts.

"Where am I?" Rey asks.

Kylo continues to study her.

"You're my guest," he responds after a moment.

"Where are the others?" Rey demanded, her awareness returning.

"You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends?" Replied Kylo as Rey stared at him. "You'll be relieved to know that I have no idea."

Rey glares at him, unsure whether is he is being truthful.

"You still want to kill me," Kylo states flatly.

"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask," Rey retorts.

Kylo considered her for a moment, and reached up to his helmet, standing up as he removed it.

The face Rey expected under the mask was far from the one that presented itself to her now. The face was human. Male. Young.

'_Handsome_', thought Rey, despite herself, taking note of how his flowing dark hair framed his pale, princely face. She was stunned, and it took a moment before her own mask of defiance was restored.

"Tell me about the droid," ordered Kylo.

"He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-" Rey began nervously.

"He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger-"

Rey flinches at the insult. Picking up on this, Kylo changed tact.

"You know I can take whatever I want," stated Kylo, moving towards Rey, his hand rising towards her temple. Rey recoiled his touch in anticipation of the painful mental probe, but she has nowhere to go.

They are both surprised by the contact, by the feeling that passes between them-an energy that they recognize in each other, a feeling that dissipates as Kylo begins his probe.

"....you're so lonely...so afraid to leave..." Kylo probes. "At night, desperate to sleep...you imagine an ocean...I see the island." 

Rey tried to resist, tears streaming down her face as she does so.

"And Han Solo. You feel like he's the father you never had." Kylo snorted. "He would of disappointed you."

"Get out of my head," demanded Rey, her eyes fierce through the effort of her resistance.

Kylo leaned closer. "I know you've seen the map. It's in there...and now you'll give it to me."

He smiled softly. "Don't be afraid. I feel it, too."

"I'm not giving you anything," Rey defiantly replied, despite her own trepidation at the spector of another mind probe.

"We'll see," retorted Kylo as he peers into Rey's eyes intently to resume the probe.

She meets his gaze, and his confidence begin to waver as he slams into a barrier in her mind. She does the unthinkable and enters his mind, and in that moment their minds merge as one, their innermost feelings and intentions laid bare.

A blaze of faint memories, emotions, fears, and deep desires. 

Staring at each other in stunned silence, it was Kylo who spoke first.

"Perhaps...there's more than one way to find what I seek..."

Kylo approached her again, this time with a greater respect and caution than he did previously. 

He positioned himself before her as if he was going to enter her mind again, but instead thought better of it and awkwardly removed his black gloves with his hands and teeth.

Gingerly, with his right hand, Kylo brushed aside a lock of loose hair that had plastered itself on Rey's sweaty face, his other hand resting on Rey's right side.

"So strong...untrained, but stronger than you know. I can teach you. I can teach you the ways of the Force," breathed Kylo.

"I would never join you," spat Rey, doing her best to jerk her head away from Kylo's bare touch.

"Are you sure?" Kylo pressed, caressing Rey's cheek and jawline. "I can help you to become more powerful than you can imagine.."

Rey turned her head away from his, determined avoid his dark eyes.

Leaning in close, Kylo said "I felt what you felt. I could feel the desire in your mind, Rey. There's no point in hiding it."

Rey gasped as Kylo began to nuzzle her neck. The hand that had been resting on her side edged itself to her core, and slowly descended lower into the fabric of her pants.

"No. No. No ," Rey protested as Kylo's palm slid over her mound, his large fingers slipping the folds of her pussy between them.

"Yes..." Kylo replied, entering her with his middle finger, the bordering fingers massaging the lips of her cunt, his palm rubbing the bud of her clit.

Rey couldn't help but moan as he kissed her neck, his nose brushing along her jawline, her earlobe.

"No..."

"Your mouth says 'no', but your body says 'yes'...you are sopping wet for me...," Kylo cooed into Rey's ear.

Rey shifted in place, torn between the wrongness of his touch and the undeniable sensations of pleasure that Kylo was producing from within her.

She wanted to deny him, ...but she couldn't. He was right. Subconsciously, almost involuntarily, she didn't want him to stop. Her hips rocked with the rhythm of his hand, goosebumps raced along her skin as his lips sucked her earlobe, budding her nipples, heaving her chest, the restraining appartus the only thing keeping her in place.

"Yes...cum for me..." Kylo implored, his voice rising and his pace quickening as he edged her closer and closer to orgasm. "Cum for me, Rey...yes....yes!"

Rey gave into him, fully allowing her climax to mount, her breath hitching as Kylo grabbed her by the throat and planted a rough kiss on her lips, sharing her breath, his own breath ragged from exertion.

Rey's body convulsed as she came, her entrance pulsating around Kylo's decelerating digit, her lungs struggling for air as Kylo's grip tightened.

Her vision darkened and she--


	2. The Aftermath

**Rey's Hut. Luke Skywalker's Island. Ahch-To.**

Rey startled awake, gasping for breath, her skin cold and clammy with sweat. Sitting up, she slid the covers off of her, massaging her neck as she caught her breath.

Her nightmares of late always started in the forests of Takodana, and continued into the sterile, medical coldness of the interrogation chamber. A dark, towering figure. Paralysis. An inability to move. Pain. She fought back against it, and the more she did, the more the dark figure destroyed what she loved. 

Han Solo.

Finn.

But this dream...never had she imagined being..._intimate_ with that _monster_. The thought of it made her sick. 

Rey clutched at her stomach. She could still feel him _inside_ of her. She could still taste his breath, the softness of his lips...

She didn't know what sickened her more: the thought of him touching her that way, or the fact that a part of her, deep, deep down, actually..._enjoyed_ it.

'_No. No. He is a monster.'_ Rey reminded herself. '_He murdered his own father in cold blood. He would have done the same to Finn. He would have done the same to me if the Force hadn't given me the strength and the will to resist him. I would never! Never!'_

Steeling herself, Rey reminded herself of her mission. She came to Ahch-To for a reason: to enlist the help of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker on behalf of the Resistance against the military oppression of the First Order.

_'A mission that has proven to be easier said than done. I hardly had a chance to explain myself to Luke before he tossed aside his old lightsaber like a trinket before telling me to go away...' _Mused Rey._ 'Nevertheless...I'm not giving up. Kylo Ren and the First Order must be stopped! I will not fail!"_

Unable to fall back asleep, Rey grabbed the old lightsaber that Luke had refused, and ventured out into the dawn to get more acquainted with it, lest she would need to use it _again_.

********

**Kylo Ren's Quarters, The Supremacy. Deep Space. D'Qar Solar System**

Not often did Kylo Ren sleep. He slept only when his body and mind were at the verge of breaking, and when he did, he often had nightmares.

  
However, he required much more rest lately to recover from the injuries brought on by Starkiller, by the duel in the cold, snow-covered forest with the Force sensitive scavenger girl, Rey. 

Rey.

The untrained girl who resisted his mind probe, an unparalleled mind probe that was second only to Supreme Leader Snoke himself.

The untrained girl who not only defeated him in combat, but nearly killed him, if not for the intervention of the planet's cataclysm.

'_No_,' Kylo reasoned to himself. _'I was injured. The Wookie wounded me. The traitor, FN-2187 had further injured me.."_

_'Excuses! You were weak! Sentiment! Sentiment for your father! Sentiment for the girl! Your sentiment makes you weak!_ _"_

Rey...was it sentiment that had brought on that odd dream? Kylo had felt a connection to her, sure. He felt a connection to her that only those who are in tune with the Force can feel.

No more, no less, he was certain of this. The dream was an abhorrence. A consequence of being a human male with a male hormonal profile.

_'Her taste....the softness of her skin....those lewd noises she made as you fingered her to completion...'_

Shaking the intrusive thought from his mind, and ignoring the erection that uncomfortably tightened his trousers, Kylolumbered his way to his quarter's fresher, washing his pale face, slicking back the curtains of dark hair that bordered his face. 

A face bisected by a long wound, stitched together by medical droids. A reminder of his failure. Of his weakness.

A failure he _will_ avenge. 

The buzz of his quarter's hologram projector interrupted his thoughts. Collecting himself, Kylo exited the fresher and answered the projector.

An oversized hologram of the disfigured head of Supreme Leader Snoke filled his quarters. Kylo immediately knelt before his master.

"Lord Ren. Your presence in required in the Throne Room. Immediately." Supreme Leader Snoke ordered.

"Of course, Supreme Leader. As you command."

****

"Tied to a string indeed, General Hux." Supreme Leader Snoke's ancient voice boomed in the crimson-draped Throne Room as a fully clad Kylo Ren exited the turbolift entrance.

"The Resistance soon be within our grasp" Snoke continued as General Hux was dismissed.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," groveled the ginger-haired Hux, who made it a point to send a condescending sneer in Kylo's direction, which Kylo pointedly ignored.

"Do you wonder why I keep a rabid cur... In a such a place of power?" Snoke asked as Hux exited the Throne Room. "The cur's weakness, properly manipulated... Can be a sharp tool."

Kylo knelt before his master, helmeted head bowed in supplication.

Snoke regarded his apprentice, his lavish gold robes gentrifying his decrepit form.

"How's your wound?" Asked Snoke with a false concern.

"It's nothing," Kylo replied.

"The mighty Kylo Ren. When I found you... I saw what all masters live to see. Raw, untamed power. And beyond that, something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader. Now I fear... I was mistaken." Boomed Snoke.

"I have given everything to you. To the Dark Side," Kylo replied, shocked.

Snoke gestured to Kylo's helmet. "Take that ridiculous thing off."

Kylo removed his helmet, avoiding his master's gaze as he set the helmet down.

"Yes. There it is. You have too much of your father's heart in you, young Solo," taunted Snoke.

Kylo flinched, his anger rising. "I killed Han Solo. When the moment came, I didn't hesitate!"

"And look at you, the deed split your spirit to the bone. You were unbalanced... Bested by a girl who had never held a lightsaber! You failed!" Roared Snoke, standing up to tower of his apprentice.

Enraged, Kylo stood up in retaliation.

Blasting him with Force lightning, Snoke added insult to injury.

"Skywalker lives. The seed of the Jedi Order lives. As long as it does... Hope lives in the galaxy. I thought you would be the one to snuff it out. Alas, you're no Vader. You're just a child, ... in a mask."

"Leave me. _Boy."_

_****_

Kylo took a deep breath, staring at his helmet, alone in the turbolift. 

'_A child in a mask...'_

Kylo slammed his helmet against the wall, directing his rage at the metal, a rage that he also directed at himself.

With every slam of the helmet, Kylo thought of his weakness. He thought of his father and the wretched remorse he felt. He thought of his defeat at the hands of the same girl whose prescence permeated every waking thought.

So when the turbolift doors opened and an officer alerted him of a nearby Resistance ship, Kylo did not hesitate, desperate to banish his conflicted thoughts and prove himself, leaving his ruined helmet behind.

"Prepare my ship!" 


	3. The Failure

**Luke Skywalker's Island. Ahch-To.**

To call the progress of Rey's mission in recruiting Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to the Resistance's cause 'abysmal' would be an understatement. Even attempting to express the sheer gravity of the danger Kylo Ren and the First Order posed was met with derision and, ultimately, rejection. 

Undeterred, Rey would follow him wherever he went, which Luke tolerated with unrestrained annoyance.

Within a few days, an odd, hollowed tree caught her attention, seeming to speak to her, as if through the Force.

Going to it, she was now followed by Luke Skywalker himself, a welcome surprise considering the miserable attempts that had been made over the past few days.

Inside, the tree revealed a small room containing various ancient Jedi artifacts and books.

"Who are you?" Luke finally asked.

"I know this place," Rey replied, the books catching her eye.

"Built a thousand generations ago... to keep these. The original Jedi texts. Just like me, they're the last of the Jedi religion." Luke explained.

Luke studied her intently, perplexed by Rey's apparent familiarity with the place. "You've seen this place. You've seen this island." 

"Only in dreams," Rey replied, her eyes scanning her surroundings in awe.

"Who are you?" Luke repeated.

"The Resistance sent me," explained Rey.

Luke snorted. "They sent you? What is special about you? Where are you from?"

"Nowhere." Rey replied with a tone of self-depracation. 

Luke shook his shaggy head. "No one's from nowhere."

"Jakku." Rey admitted.

"All right, that is pretty much nowhere. Why are you here, Rey, from nowhere?" Luke agreed.

"The Resistance sent me. We need your help. The First Order has become unstoppable." Rey reasoned.

"Why are you here?" Luke repeated again, his electric blue eyes peering into Rey's.

"Something inside me has always been there Then now it's awake. And I'm afraid. I do not know what it is... or what to do with it. And I need help." Pleaded Rey.

"You need a teacher." Luke stated, abruptly turning away from her. "I can't teach you."

"Why not? I've seen your daily routine. You're not busy." Rey replied, incredulous.

Looking back at her through the tree entrance, Luke declared, "I will never train another generation of Jedi. I came to this island to die. It's time for the Jedi to end."

"Why?" Rey demanded. "Leia sent me here with hope. If she was wrong, she deserves to know why. We all do."

Luke could only regard her with a pitying glance before he left her in frustrating silence in the ancient tree.

****

**Medical Bay. _The Supremacy_. Deep Space.**

Kylo Ren had failed again. The attack on _The Raddus_ was a reasonably successful one, but when the time came for him to follow through with an attack on the bridge....he couldn't. 

'_Mother_...'

He couldn't do it. He could fire upon her. He couldn't take her life the way he took his father's.

His wingman took the shot...but Kylo could still sense his mother through the Force, a fact that had brought him a sense of solace.

'_Wretched sentiment. Leia Organa is nothing to you. She is an enemy of the Order. An enemy of the Dark. You should have eliminated her!"_

Suddenly, Kylo sensed a familiar prescence in the Force. He waved aside the medical droid that was removing the stitches of his facial wound.

Rey. The scavenger.

Before him. Asleep in the medical bay!


	4. The Lesson

**Rey's Hut. Luke Skywalker's Island. Ahch-To. Dawn.**

Today was the day.

Master Skywalker, for reasons only known to him, had finally decided to break his silence to Rey and impart on her his "Three Lessons ", lessons that would illuminate Rey on the ways of the Jedi and why they should end.

It was a start, at least. Perhaps she could change his mind on the last part and even convince him to join the Resistance.

Judging by the last few days, however, it was probably a tall order.

Awakening from her fitful slumber, Rey became aware of a light shining in her eyes.

Figuring it was one of the planet's twin sun's providing a natural alarm of sorts, Rey sleepily stirred, sitting upright on her cot.

Sitting across from her, with a look of utter disbelief, was Kylo Ren.

Rey leveled her blaster at him, ready to shoot the bastard lest he make a move towards her.

"Don't come any closer, Ren! I'll be more than happy to make you pay for what you did!" threatened Rey. 

"How are you doing this?" Kylo asked, almost ignoring the threat.

"How am _I_ doing this? How do I know _you're_ not doing this?!" Rey snapped.

"You're not doing this..No. The effort would kill you." Kylo continued, curious, puzzled. "Can you see my surroundings?"

Rey glared at him.

"I can't see your's. Just _you..._Sono. This is something else."

"Don't play coy with me, Ren. First you put that disgusting dream in my head and now this?" Accused Rey.

"Dream?" Replied Kylo, visibily startled.

"Starkiller. Where you _violated_ me. Yeah. That one."

Shock and confusion etched itself into Kylo's face. He was about to respond before-

A knock on the door. Luke.

"Rey? Are you ready? Come out before I change my mind!"

Rey's eyes darted to the door. When she glanced back in Kylo's direction, he was gone.

Rey lowered her blaster. 

After a beat, she replied "Yes, Master Skywalker."

********

Rey and Luke made their way to a precipice overlooking the vast Ahch-To ocean, a large boulder at the edge of the precipice providing a platform that Rey assumed was for meditation.

Rey, ever tenacious, wasted no time in continuing her efforts to persuade Luke. " Master Skywalker, we need you to bring the Jedi back because Kylo Ren is strong with the dark side of the Force. Without the Jedi, we won't stand a chance against him.

Luke turned to her, ignoring her pleas. "What do you know about the Force?"

"It's a power that Jedi have that lets them control people and make things float," Rey responded in earnest.

Luke stared at her. "Impressive. Every word in that sentence was wrong. Lesson one, sit here, legs crossed."

Rey did as she was directed, sitting cross-legged on the stone platform.

"The Force is not a power you have." Luke continued. "It's not about lifting rocks. It's the energy between all things, a tension, a balance, that binds the universe together."

"OK. But what is it?" Rey asked, her curiosity barely contained.

"Close your eyes. Breathe." Luke directed. "Now, reach out."

Rey outsretched her right hand. "I feel something."

Luke rolled his eyes in annoyance. He began tickling her hand with the grass reed he was carrying.

"You feel it?" Luke asked mockingly.

"Yes, I feel it!" Rey replied enthusiastically.

"It's the Force." Luke humored.

Rey was escactic. "Really?"

"Wow, it must be really strong with you!" Luke continued the ploy.

"I've never felt anythi----OW!" Luke whacked her hand with the reed. "You meant reach out like.... I'll try again."

Luke set down the reed and continued. "Breathe. Just breathe. Reach out with your feelings. What do you see?"

Rey began. "The island. Life. Death and decay, that feeds new life. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence."

"And between it all?" Luke pressed.

"Balance. And energy. A Force." Smiled Rey.

"And inside you?" Nodded Luke.

"Inside me the same Force." Rey marveled.

"And this is the lesson. That Force does not belong to the Jedi. To say that if the Jedi die, the light dies, is vanity. Can you feel that?" Luke declared.

Reys expression darkened. "There's something else beneath the island. A place. A dark place."

Luke nodded. "Balance. Powerful light, powerful darkness."

"It's cold. It's calling me." Rey cried.

The stone platform began to shake and crack.

"Resist it, Rey. Rey? Rey!" Luke yelled as the ground shook and Rey was sprayed by a fissure of water, leaving Rey gasping.

Luke left Rey in a huff, then turned to regard her with suspicion and disappointment.

"You went straight to the dark," he accused.

"That place was trying to show me something," Rey tried to explain.

"It offered you something you needed. And you didn't even try to stop yourself," scolded Luke.

Rey shook her head. "But I didn't see you. Nothing from you. You've closed yourself off from the Force. Of course you have."

Luke stared at her, his expression fearful. "I've seen this raw strength only once before, in Ben Solo. It didn't scare me enough then. It does now."

As Luke walked away, Rey could only ruminate on the hope and optimism she felt upon waking and the frustration and shame she felt now.


	5. The Monster

**_Millenium Falcon_. Luke Skywalker's Island. Ahch-To.**

Tensions were high between Luke and Rey for a spell following the first lesson, so Rey had decided to still try to remain productive and check upon the Resistance.

Of course, just like everything else in her life at the moment, this course of action proved difficult and frustrating.

"Still can't reach the Resistance?" Rey asked Chewbacca, who was seated at the _Falcon's_ controls, patiently trying to patch through to the Resistance's radio frequencies. 

Chewbacca grunted a reply in Shyriiwook, the Wookie language.

"Keep at it." Rey replied. "If you get through, check their status. And ask about Finn."

Chewie grunted his acknowledgement.

Exiting the _Falcon_, Rey stood under a wing of the ship, enjoying one of Ahch-To's frequent rainshowers. Water was a precious commodity on Jakku, so sparse. On Ahch-To, however, water was everywhere. It was ubiquitous. She's spent days on this planet and she hasnt stopped marveling at that fact yet.

Rey smiled as she reached her hand out to let the rain flow through her hand, this simple moment providing a welcome distraction from her troubles.

But alas, all good things must end, as she again felt that familiar, now vexing prescence in the Force.

Kylo Ren appeared before her, his back turned, seemingly unaffected by the rain. Turning around to face her, his dark brows were knitted in curiosity.

"Why is the Force connecting us?" He asked. "You and I. The dream...and this odd connection."

Rey flinched at the mention of the dream. Attempting to deflect the uncomfortable focus on the idea of "_them_", Rey decided to spite the bastard with the one thing she had over him at the moment: Luke.

"Murderous snake! You're too late. You lost. I found Skywalker!"

If the taunt affected Kylo, he didn't show it.

"Did he tell you what happened?" He asked. "The night I destroyed his temple. Did he tell you why?"

Rey's face contorted in disdain. "I know everything I need to know about you."

"You do?" Kylo asked, edging closer to look into Rey's eyes. "Ah, you do. You have that look in your eyes. From the forest. When you called me a monster."

"You are a monster." Rey spat.

To Rey's surprise, Kylo's eyes saddened, his expression pained and miserable.

"Yes, I am."

Kylo's unexpected response left Rey with more questions than answers, and she was left staring blankly into Ahch-To's stormy horizon for several moments before she collected herself and ventured back into the _Falcon_, no more at peace than she was before.

********

**Tie Hangar. _The Supremacy_. Deep Space.**

Rey disappeared, her expression confused. Kylo had been so focused on her that it took him a few moments to register the moisture that had formed on his face.

'_Was I crying?'_

Collecting the moisture in his hand, Kylo found that they were not tears, but _rain_.

Rain, all the way from whatever planet Rey was on. A planet that was possibly _light years_ away.

'_What is this connection?' _Kylo mused, staring at his gloved hand before balling his fist, squelching the moisture, and resuming his disinterested supervision of the Tie Hangar.

********

**Prime Jedi cave. Luke Skywalker's Island. Ahch-To. **

Rey and Luke sat in the cave that provided the entrance to the precipice. Various ancient mosaics detailing the early history of the Jedi decorated the floor of the cave, created thousands of years ago.

Despite the recent rift that had formed between the two, Luke had agreed to give her another lesson, if only to expound on his unwavering stance on the end of the Jedi.

"Lesson Two." Luke began. "Now that they're extinct, the Jedi are romanticized, defied. But if you strip away the myth and look at their deeds, the legacy of the Jedi is failure. Hypocrisy, hubris."

Rey shook her head in disbelief. "That's not true."

"At the height of their powers, they allowed Darth Sidious to rise, create the Empire, and wipe them out. It was a Jedi Master who was responsible for the training and creation of Darth Vader." Lectured Luke.

"And a Jedi who saved him." Countered Rey, gesturing towards Luke. "Yes, the most hated man in the galaxy. But you saw that there was conflict inside him. You believed that he wasn't gone. That he could be turned."

Luke looked down, deflecting Rey's counterpoint. "And I became a legend. For many years, there was balance.... and then I saw Ben. My nephew with that mighty Skywalker blood. And in my hubris, I thought I could train him, I could pass on my strengths. Han was Han about it, but Leia trusted me with her son. I took him, and a dozen students, and began a training temple. By the time I realized I was no match for the darkness rising in him, it was too late.

"What happened?" Rey asked, curious despite herself, ignoring the odd sensation in her core that the mention of Kylo's name produced.

"I went to confront him. And he turned on me. He must have thought I was dead. When I came to, the temple was burning. He had vanished with a handful of my students. And slaughtered the rest. Leia blamed Snoke, but it was me. I failed. Because I was Luke Skywalker. Jedi master. A legend." Luke explained.

"The galaxy may need a legend. I need someone to show me my place in all this." Rey stood up, looking Luke dead in the eye. "And _you_ didn't fail Kylo. Kylo failed _you_. I won't."


	6. The Darkness

**Luke Skywalker's Island. Ahch-To.**

Rey was furious. 

Rey had discovered a sea of lights encroaching on the Caretaker village-the fish-like aliens who maintained the island- and Luke had explained that this was a warring tribe here to raid the village.

Rey had wanted to help, but Luke replied that a Jedi would simply let this play out—going down and attacking the raiders would just lead them to return with more fighters next time, when Rey won’t be there to there to help.

Rey, of course, wouldn't let that stand, and charged to the village, lightsaber blazing.

Turned out it wasn't a raiding party, but a _party_. A celebration. Luke had intentionally lied to her to impress on her the supposed faults of the Jedi. To impress on her that to fight the First Order was futile. That her entire mission was futile.

Which brought her here, frustrated and angry. Afraid that she had wasted too much valuable time in trying to get blood from a stone.

Yet again, at the worst possible time, Rey felt the familiar prescence of Kylo Ren.

"I'd rather not do this now," snapped Rey. She was so not in the mood to confront him at this particular moment.

"Yeah, me too," replied Kylo.

"Why did you hate your fath-" Rey began. She gasped in surprise as Kylo stood before her, stripped above the waist, his chiseled torso marred with scars: his jagged facial scar snaked down his face and down the right side of his massive chest. On his right shoulder: a lightsaber burn. On his side, a bowcaster bolt scar from Chewbacca. On his right arm, another burn. Many of these scars were from herself, Rey realized, scars that Kylo seemed to wear proudly, as he patiently, almost smugly, endured her slack-jawed examination of him.

Rey forced herself to look away from his body and into his eyes. His hungry, needy, soulful eyes.

_'Damn it.' _She couldn't help herself. Why was she feeling this way? For _him?_

"Why did you hate your father?" She demanded, tearing her eyes away from him, unable to bear what his gaze did to her. "Give me an honest answer. You had a father who loved you, he gave a damn about you."

"I didn't hate him," Kylo replied.

"Then why?" Rey cried, confused by the seeming hypocrisy of his intentions and his actions.

"Why, what? Why, what? Say it!" Kylo pressed.

"Why did you... Why did you kill him? I don't understand," Rey asked, desperate for answers.

"No? Your parents threw you away like garbage," Kylo replied.

"They didn't!" Rey choked.

"They did." Kylo countered, sauntering uncomfortably close to Rey, his large frame inches away from her face. "But you can't stop needing them. It's your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere.... in Han Solo.... now in Skywalker. Did he tell you what happened that night?"

"Yes," Rey replied, summoning the courage to look Kylo in the eye.

"No." Kylo shook his head. "He had sensed my power, as he senses yours. And he feared it."

"Liar," Rey disagreed, as if to convince herself, for she could feel no dishonesty or misdirection in Kylo's words.

"Let the past die. Kill it if you have to," Kylo declared, his dark eyes ablaze with conviction. "That's the only way to become what you were meant to be."

Rey closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Kylo Ren was gone. 

With only the cool night breeze and the sounds of wildlife to keep her company, Rey then decided that if the Light couldn't give her the help she needed, and the answers she seeked, then perhaps the Dark would.

********

**The Mirror Cave. Luke Skywalker's Island. Ahch-To**

A deep pit, with darkness so all-consuming its black vines crept out like tendrils, threatening to pull it's unwary victims forever into the abyss.

With the roar of the surf and the salty smell of seawater filling her nose Rey knelt down at the lip of the pit, staring into never ending darkness, a sense of morbid curiosity overtaking her instinct of danger.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled forward, falling, falling for what seemed like forever, until her entire being was consumed by the icy waters of the cave. Managing to climb out of the freezing lake, Rey found herself almost endlessly reflected by the mirror-like walls of the cave.

She should have felt trapped or panicked, but she didn't. She knew the reflections didn't go on forever, that it was leading her somewhere, and that at the end it would show her what she came to see.

Coming upon a foggy stone mirror at the end of the cave, Rey beseeched: "Let me see them. My parents... please."

A pair of shadows formed within the fog and morphed into one, and revealed Rey's face.

Rey was devastated. She had posed the most important question of her life to the Darkness, and what had it shown her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The identity of her parents, of who she was, remained cloaked behind a veil of uncertainty, one that she felt would never be lifted.


	7. The Connection

The moment Rey reached her hut she had felt him near her, in the Force. Instead of feeling anger and fear at his prescence, Rey had felt a surge of relief and anticipation.

The connection between them was so raw, so powerful, she realized, that it had reminded her of touching a live wire in the wreckage of a starship. She had closed her eyes, opened them, and found Kylo Ren there, solid, as if she could actually reach out and touch his hand, his face, his hair.

Rey acknowledged his prescence with the absence of her usual callousness and prepared a fire, wrapping herself with a dry blanket from her cot and sat across from him on a stone bench, allowing the heat from the fire to warm her cold, damp body.

Rey recounted her experience in the cave, sparing no detail, and Kylo listened intently, nodding when needed to and acknowledging her when it was necessary, but otherwise remained silent.

"I thought I would find answers there," Rey admitted, tears falling freely as she stared at the ground. "I never felt so alone."

"You're not alone," Kylo replied, his voice cracking, his eyes holding back tears.

"Neither are you," Rey assured him. "It's not too late."

Slowly, Rey lifted her hand and extended it towards Kylo, a gesture that shocked him.

Assured by the softness and invitation of Rey's eyes, Kylo anxiously pulled off his glove, and reached his bare hand to meet her's.

The pair were unsure of whether or not they could even touch, or if their hands would simply pass through each other like ghosts. But their hands actually did touch, and they shared a vision, a vision of promise and hope, balance and unity.

Kylo began to tremble from the intensity of the experience, so Rey responded by fully grasping his hand, Kylo himself returning the pressure in earnest.

A fresh tear formed in the corner of Rey’s eye and descended down her cheek, so Kylo edged closer and intercepted it, gently wiping the tear away with his free, gloved hand. She flinched from the unexpected gesture, but Rey did not move to stop him, as something inside her yearned for his touch.

An energy traveled between them, coursing through their skin like electricity. Kylo closed what little distance remained between them and kissed her, at first trepidatious, then desperate and hungry. Rey’s teary eyes fluttered closed, accepting the kiss, and she whimpered gently into his mouth, her hands following through with what she had thought when she first saw him in the hut, her hands combing through and gripping his hair. Kylo pulled her close into his embrace, his strong arms wrapping around her waist and back. Their hands traveled up and down each other's body, their desire evident in every touch.

Kylo pulled Rey over to him to straddle his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, cupping her bottom with one hand, supporting her back with the other. Placing her palms on his muscular chest, Rey could feel his racing heart and heaving torso, the desire blazing in his eyes matching her's.

Feeling his hardening cock beneath her, Rey squeezed her thighs around him, grinding her heat on his erection through the fabric of their clothes, desperate to relieve the need she felt for him.

He nuzzled and kissed her neck the way he had in their dream, the action building anticipation for what had followed in said dream.

The stars, the energies of the universe, if only for those blissful moments, were aligned for the pair, united at last.

And then, just as sudden, the world crumbled around them.


	8. The Confrontation

* * *

"No!" Luke Skywalker stood in the doorway of Rey's hut, drenched in rain, his expression contorted with fury.

Luke outstretched his hand, and with a burst of power, he exploded apart the hut, the debris falling around them.

Kylo Ren was gone, Rey straddling the seat in which Kylo had held her only moments before, the rain drenching her from the exposed foundation of the ruined hut.

Furious, embarrassed, and heartbroken, Rey summoned her staff and charged Luke.

"It is true?" Rey demanded. "Did you try to murder him?"

"Harlot!" Luke roared. "Leave this island now!"

"Stop!" Rey yelled, striking at Luke with her staff. "Stop!"

Luke summoned a lightning rod from a nearby hut, expertly parrying Rey's furious staff strikes.

After Luke knocked the staff out of Rey's hands with a swift maneuver, Rey summoned her lightsaber, the ignition of the beam driving Luke backwards, who broke his fall with the Force.

"Did you do it? Did you create Kylo Ren? Tell me the truth." Rey pleaded, directing the azure beam of the lightsaber at Luke's chest, the pouring rain creating steam off the blade.

"I saw darkness," Luke admitted. "I'd sensed it building in him. I'd see it at moments during his training. But then I looked inside... and it was beyond what I ever imagined. Snoke had already turned his heart. He would bring destruction, and pain, and death... and the end of everything I love because of what he will become. And for the briefest moment of pure instinct... I thought I could stop it."

Luke grimaced at Rey in shame. "It passed like a fleeting shadow. And I was left with shame... and with consequence. And the last thing I saw... were the eyes of a frightened boy whose master had failed him."

"You failed him by thinking his choice was made. It wasn't." Rey reasoned. "There is still conflict in him. I know it. If he turned from the Dark Side, that could shift the tide. This could be how we win."

"This is not going to go the way you think!" Luke warned.

"It is. Just now, when we...were together... I- I saw his future. As solid as I'm seeing you," Rey countered. "If I go to him, Ben Solo _will_ turn."

Rey deactivated the lightsaber, offering it to Luke one last time.

"Rey... don't do this," refused Luke.

Resulute, Rey declared, "Then he is our last hope."

Rey turned her back on the fallen Jedi Master, preparing for the trek back to the _Falcon_.

"You've lost yourself to the Dark Side for a pair of pretty eyes!" Luke chided.

"And so have you, Master Skywalker, with those same eyes." Rey stopped, replying without looking at him. "But this time, I'll wait from him to choose a side before turning a lightsaber on him."

********

**Millenium Falcon. Luke Skywalker's Island. Ahch-To.**

Chewbacca sat on a bench in the interior of the Falcon, on his lap, a bird-like porg from the island. Stroking the porg absentmindedly with his large furry hand, Chewbacca hummed an ancient Wookie lullaby as the porg chirped contentedly.

"Let's go, Chewie. We're leaving," Rey announced belongings in tow ,her sudden prescence startling the avian creature with an indignant squawk.

"<No Luke?>" Chewbacca asked in Shyriiwook, gently setting down the porg as he stood to greet Rey, his full height towering over Rey.

"I'm afraid not, Chewie," Rey replied, entering the Falcon's fresher to strip off her rain soaked clothes. "Please tell me you have a location on the Resistance."

"<They are on on a Star Cruiser called _The Raddus_. From what I gather they are being pursued by the First Order flagship _The_ _Supremacy_. They are headed towards the planet Crait, in the Outer Rim territories.>"

"And Leia's beacon?" Rey asked.

"<Same general location.>" Chewbacca replied.

Rey exited the fresher dressed in black and grey Jedi garb, her brown hair pulled back in a top knot as opposed to her usual triple-bun style.

"Excellent. Set a course for Crait," Rey replied, heading towards the bridge.

"<Itching for some action?"> Chewbacca asked, patching in the coordinates for the Outer Rim.

Settling in the first mate's chair, Rey grinned. "I guess you can say that."


	9. The Supremacy

**_Millenium Falcon_. Crait System. Outer Rim Territories. Deep Space**

"As soon as I launch, you jump back out of range." Rey directed as she positioned herself into Han's old coffin-like escape pod. "Stay there until you get my signal for where to rendezvous. If you see Finn before I do, tell him..."

Chewbacca grunted a suggestion.

"Yeah, perfect. Tell him that." Agreed Rey as she settled into the pod. She nodded her goodbye to the Wookie, and with one last nervous glance at Luke's lightsaber, she closed the hatch and prepared herself for launch.

'_Im gonna bring Ben Solo back to the Light, and back to me,'_ she thought as the pod jettisoned from the _Falcon. 'Kicking and screaming if I have to. I'm gonna bring him back.'_

********

**_The Supremacy_. Crait System. Outer Rim Territories. Deep Space.**

Kylo Ren knew who was in the escape pod before it even opened- Rey's presence had been a steady pulse in the Force the moment his father's piece-of-junk ship managed to heave itself out of hyperspace without blowing up.

The stormtroopers behind him stood at the ready, but Kylo just grinned in amusement at the sight of Rey crammed into the pod's tight confines.

The hatch to the escape pod opened in a cloud of vapor and Rey emerged. Kylo took her arm and helped her forward. Rey tensed, remembering their encounter in the hut, and Kylo himself hesitated to let go of her.

"I've been waiting for you," Kylo announced, finally releasing Rey's arm. "As you are now a prisoner of the First Order, regulations require we do a brisk search."

"I have nothing to hide," Rey replied.

Kylo gestured to a pair of stormtroopers on patrol, watching intently as they shackled Rey's hands with binders, his jaw clenching as they patted her down and searched the contents of her satchel.

A stormtrooper stepped forward, producing a lightsaber. "Sir! We found this."

Kylo's face relaxed into a smirk. 

"Nothing?" He remarked.

"You mentioned to me that it was your's," Rey answered curtly.

"Yes. I believe I did." Kylo replied as the stormtroopers held out the lightsaber to him.

"Strange then, that it came to me back in the forest," Rey said curtly as the lightsaber passed from the stormtrooper's hand to Kylo"s.

Kylo couldn't help but grin at her cheek. He inclined his head at the stormtroopers filling the hangar. "You're in no position to dictate."

Kylo waved the troopers at Rey's side away.

"Come with me, Rey from Jakku."

Placing his hand on the small of Rey's back, Kylo led her to the turbolift. The stormtroopers moved to follow, but a gesture from Kylo stopped them.

The stormtroopers, unsure what to make of the situation, simply shrugged their shoulders and resumed their patrol. 

****

Alone in the turbolift, Rey turned to Kylo, batting her eyes.

"So...what's the plan?" Rey asked silkily.

Kylo grimaced. "The plan? The plan is that I take you before Supreme Leader Snoke as an enemy of the First Order." 

Rey's face fell, but she remained determined. "You don't have to do this. I feel the conflict in you. It's tearing you apart."

Kylo stared forward, avoiding her seductive gaze.

"Ben." The sound of his birth name startled him, his face betraying his chaotic emotions, and he relented, lifting his eyes to her's.

"Ben, when we touched, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear. You will not bow before Snoke. You will turn. I'll help you. I saw it." Rey beseeched, staring into Kylo's conflicted eyes, her body nearly pressed against his.'

"You're wrong" Kylo countered. "When we touched, when we were together, I saw something, too. And because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes, _you'll_ be the one to turn. You'll stand with _me_, and we'll _stay_ together. Rey, I saw who your parents are."

Rey stared at him in disbelief, but like their previous exchanges, there was no lie in Kylo's dark eyes.

After the passion they shared together in the hut, Rey knew she wanted to be with Kylo...with Ben Solo, somehow...but not like this. Not as a pawn of the Dark Side.

After a few uneasy seconds, the turbolift doors opened and the pair had arrived at the throne room of Snoke, Supreme Leader of the First Order.


	10. The Battle

"Well done, my good and faithful apprentice. My faith in you is restored. Young Rey. Welcome," boomed Snoke, his long, thin arms outstretched in mock invitation.

Halfway into the sprawling room, Kylo knelt before his master, and Rey remained standing, the insolence only serving to amuse the Supreme Leader.

Snoke gestured to Rey. "Come closer, child. So much strength. Darkness rises, and light to meet it. I warned my young apprentice that as he grew stronger, his equal in the light would rise. Skywalker.... I assumed. Wrongly."

Refusing Snoke's beckon, Rey felt herself become rigid, her body pulled closer and closer to the tyrant.

"Closer, I said." Hissed Snoke as he brought Rey before himself.

Rey glared at Snoke in defiance. "You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and me. It will be your downfall."

"Oh.... have you seen something? A weakness in my apprentice? Is that why you came? Young fool. It was I who bridged your minds. It was I who appealed to your base desires." Snoke revealed, ignoring the pleading look on Kylo’s face—just as he ignored the sickly waves of confusion and pain that rolled out from him into the Force.

But he did not ignore the fear in Rey’s face. Her shock at learning Snoke’s role in forging her connection with Kylo had disrupted what meager defenses she had.

Snoke brought his large, gnarled hand to Rey's cheek to stroke her hatred lined face. "I stoked Ren's conflicted soul. I knew he was not strong enough to hide it from you. And you were not wise enough to resist the bait. And now, you will give me Skywalker. Then I will kill you with the cruelest stroke."

"No." Rey snarled.

"Yes." Snoke telekinetically pushed her away until she hovered rigidly in midair feet away from him.

"Give me everything..." Snoke probed, his mind scouring and violating Rey's, extracting every thought, secret, and desire she possessed.

"No! No! No!" Rey screamed in agony with Kylo looking on, his face barely concealing the pain and rage that threatened to spill over the longer Rey's torture went on.

After several agonizing moments, Snoke released his hold on Rey, who glared back at him in defiance as she struggled to pick herself off the polished floor.

"Well, well, I did not expect Skywalker to be so wise. We will give him and the Jedi Order the death he desires. After the Rebels are gone, we will go to his planet and obliterate the entire island." Snoke taunted.

Amidst Snoke's villainous gloating, Rey took the opportunity to summon Luke's lightsaber, but Snoke intercepted it, redirecting it with the Force to smack her in the back of the head with it before returning it to his throne's armrest.

"Such spunk. Look here now." Snoke continued, Force pulling Rey across the room to his occulus. A live viewing of the space battle going on beyond the hull of The Supremacy appeared on its screen.

"The entire Resistance on those transports. Soon they will all be gone. For you, all is lost." Snoke continued.

Undetered, Rey outstretched her hand and summoned the lightsaber of Kylo Ren off his belt, who made no move to stop her. Rey caught and ignited the crimson beam of the crossguard saber.

"Ooh. And still that fiery spit of hope. You have the spirit of a true Jedi!" Snoke complimented, halting the Praetorian guards as Rey charged at him with murderous intent.

With a lazy flick of his wrist, Snoke sent Rey flying, and Kylo's deactivated lightsaber fell of out her hands, spinning to a halt at Kylo's foot.

"And because of that, you must die." Snoke gloated, forcing Rey to her knees before Kylo Ren, who collected his lightsaber, rising to his feet to point the lightsaber to Rey's heaving chest.

"My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training, and fulfill your destiny!" Snoke commanded.

"I know what I have to do," Kylo resolved, emotionless.

"Ben," Rey pleaded.

"You think you can turn him?" Snoke laughed, sure of the control he had of his apprentice. "Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed, I cannot be beaten. I see his mind, I see his every intent. Yes. I see him turning the lightsaber to strike true. And now, foolish child, he ignites it, and kills his true enemy!"

Kylo had indeed rotated the hilt of his crossguard lightsaber so that it was pointed directly at Rey's chest, but even as he did so, Luke's lightsaber rotated silently on the armrest of Snoke's throne-unnoticed by both the Supeme Leader or his nearby Praetorian guards.

When Kylo's fingers twitched behind his back, the blue energy blade of Luke's lightsaber ignited into existence, impaling the horrified Snoke.

Then, with a flick of Kylo's hand, the blade carved through his betrayed master, cutting him in two, and flew through the air into Rey's outstretched hand as Kylo activated his own lightsaber.

Kylo and Rey had a moment to lock eyes. Then the blood-red armored Praetorian guards were blurs of motion-four sets of pairs, each pair brandishing the same variant of deadly edged weapons. It was too late for them to protect their master, but they were determined to avenge his murder.

Back-to-back, Kylo Ren and Rey received their charge as the wave of crimson descended upon them.

Fighting back the first attack by the guards, the pair split up, dividing the guards up between the two, with Kylo taking on the majority.

Kylo was a brute, overtaking his quarry with sheer force of will, while Rey was more evasive and opportunistic, the pair nevertheless proved to be an effective team, overtaking the guards in short and savage order.

The last guard, however, proved more wily than his partners and managed to trap the tiring Kylo in a chokehold with his spear. Rey, having slain her final opponent, instinctively tossed her weapon to Kylo, who caught it and ignited and deactivated the blue beam into the guard's head, leaving a smoking red hole as the guard slumped to the floor, dead.

Rey and Kylo stood amid the smoke and carnage, gasping for breath. Their eyes met, and Rey's eyes were filled with joy.

Victory!


	11. The Choice

They embraced in a passionate kiss, celebrating their victory and survival against Snoke and his guards.

Pressing her forehead against his, Rey collected herself, taking in a deep breath. "Ok. Now the fleet. There's still time to call off the attack."

Kylo shook his head. "It's not that simple, Rey. The Order is on the verge of a major offensive victory. To command retreat at this stage would be tantamount to suicide."

Rey broke apart from him. "Well, we must do something! We can't just-"

"Let the old things die. Start anew with me and rule the galaxy by my side," Kylo offered. "The loss of the Resistance would be a small price to pay for the New Order we can create together."

"No. Dont go this way, Ben." Rey shook her head. "Dont make me choose between--"

"You are still holding on to the past!" Kylo yelled. "Do you want to know the truth about your parents? Or have you always known, and just locked it away?"

"They were nothing." Rey responded, tears brimming her eyes.

"They were filthy junk traders who sold you--"

"And I don't care about that anymore!" Rey took Kylo's face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"You told me to kill my past. You showed me who I was meant to be." Rey gestured around the ruined Throne Room, at Snoke's bicsected corpse. "You were were meant to be much more than this. I saw who you could become. All you have to do is kill _your_ past."

Conflict twisted Kylo's face, but Rey kept her gaze.

"I can't be who you want me to be. I've given myself to the Dark Side. I've done terrible things in the name of the First Order. I'll never be the perfect Jedi Ben Solo you want me to be."

Rey once again took his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I'm not expecting you to be some perfect Jedi, Ben. If I've learned anything as of late... it's that the Jedi were never perfect. I just want you to try to make peace with your past. I want you to come with me. To live a life with me. I love you."

"You love me?" Kylo choked.

"I do. Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. Whoever. I love you."

Tears streamed from Kylo's eyes. "I'm not sure I know how to love. I'm not even sure that... Snoke...he...I can't..."

Rey wiped his tears away. "No no no. You were there for me when I felt I had nobody. You saved me. That's love. That's real. Let me help you do the same thing for yourself that you helped me do. Please. Ben. Kylo. Please."

He shook, out of rage, sadness, fear-Rey didn't know. Perhaps a combination of them all. His eyes blazed, his chest heaved, his face a mess of emotion. Rey should have been terrified. But she stood firm, a rock amidst his stormy sea.

He eventually steadied himself, and Rey awaited his decision, silently pleading for his companionship, for his redemption.

"Ben. Call me Ben," Kylo declared, pulling her close, grasping her hair, kissing her hard and fully. She returned the kiss in equal measure, her own tears flowing freely with his.

Suddenly, the kiss was broken by a deafening roar, shaking the ground, causing the pair to loose their footing. Rey fell forward, catching herself with her hands. Ben rushed to help her up.

"What the hell was that?" Rey questioned, dusting herself off.

"_The Supremacy_ has taken a major blow," Ben replied, rushing towards Snoke's occulus, which had gone out from the attack. "Damn it!"

"Was it _The Raddus_? Didn't your Ties disable the weaponry on it?" Rey asked, joining Ben at the now non-functional occulus.

Ben banged on the device with his large hands in frustration. 

"It likely wasn't an onboard weapon. The only thi-" the realization dawned on Ben's face.

"What is it?" Rey pressed.

"The weapon must of been _The Raddus_ itself," Ben speculated. "If the damage is as extensive as I think it is then we don't have much time."

"So? What are we doing here?! There's got to be a way out of here!" Rey replied.

Ben gestured towards his fallen former master. "Snoke had an escape pod nearby for such an occasion. It seats one, but considering his frame, it should fit us."

"Well? What are we waiting for?"

********

It was a tight fit, but the pair managed to fit into the deposed Supreme Leader's escape pod.

"I'm assuming the _Millennium Falcon_ is nearby?" Ben asked, activating the pod, flipping switches, punching buttons.

"It sure is. How'd you know?" Rey replied.

"I'm the one who wrote "Property of Han Solo" on the escape pod you came in. Years ago. As a child." Ben explained.

"If we get out of this alive...tell me everything." Rey requested.

"Even the ugly parts?" Ben asked as Snoke's escape pod detached from its hangar.

"Even the ugly parts." Rey repeated. "I want to hear it all."

Ben ruminated on the request for a few moments, leading Rey to wonder if she had said the wrong thing.

"I love you too, Rey." Ben finally replied.

Rey smiled. "I know."

After a few adjustments, the pod accelerated away from the ruined hull of _The Supremacy_ to meet the _Millennium Falcon_ as Rey radioed Chewbacca to alert him to her arrival.

As the _Falcon_ came into view, Ben took a deep breath. "Never thought I'd ever step foot in that heap of junk again."

****

**Snoke's Throne Room. _The Supremacy_. Crait System. Outer Rim Territories.**

General Hux rushed into the Throne Room, expecting direction from the Supreme Leader regarding the fact that _The Supremacy_ was now half a ship.

What he didn't expect, however, was to find his Supreme Leader cut in two, tongue lolling pathetically out of his mouth, surrounded by the corpses of his Praetorian guards.

"Ren!" Screamed Hux. "Ren!"

No Kylo Ren...perhaps he died? Hux savored the thought.

"_BZZT! BZZT_" Hux's communicator sounded.

"General Hux?" Hux answered.

"_General Hux, sir! The Supreme Leader's escape pod has been spotted heading towards deep space! What are your orders?"_

Hux glanced at the body of the fallen Supreme Leader. The escape pod...must be Ren.

Excellent.

_"Sir?"_

"Evacuate _The Supremacy_ and concentrate all remaining troops on Crait." Hux ordered. "We will eliminate the last of the Resistance scum once and for all!"


	12. The Rescue

Upon his first glance at Ben, Chewbacca let out a mighty roar and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

Seeing Ben throttled to the point of turning blue, Rey sought to intervene, but the Wookie held her back with one outstretched arm.

After a few tense moments, Chewbacca released his hold on him, and Ben crumpled to the floor, clutching his throat, gasping for breath.

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Chewie," croaked Ben.

Rounding on Ben, Chewbacca swiftly lifted him to his feet, growled an obscenity into his face, and then pulled him into a deep embrace.

Ben gingerly returned the hug, patting the massive Wookie's back as Chewbacca let out a great cry.

"All right, if you two men are done we have more pressing matters to attend to," Rey snapped in exasperation, shoving past them to the bridge.

Chewbacca grunted and hurried up to her, his long legs closing the distance quickly, rushing past her to sit in the pilot's chair.

"We should probably go back and finish off what's left of _The Supremacy_ and pick off the transports as the evacuate," Rey suggested as she settled into the first mate's chair.

"No." Ben replied as he entered the bridge. "We took long enough to rendezvous with the _Falcon_. The Order has probably already evacuated, and they are likely buzzing with Ties."

"So..." Rey began.

"So...we need to get to the planet's surface." Ben reasoned. "If General Hux is alive, he would certainly order an attack on the remaining Resistance forces."

"The Resistance...Ben..." Rey gushed.

"Don't get the wrong idea, sweetheart. I don't give a damn about the Resistance. I want my mother," growled Ben.

"I'll take it," Rey squeaked.

"<Crait it is>." Chewbacca agreed, and the trio raced towards Crait.

****

**Resistance Base.** **Crait.**

The situation on Crait was worse than they thought. The lone Resistance base was besieged by a squadron of Ties, towering AT-M6's, and hovering dropships. As a massive superlaser seige cannon was mounted, the Resistance lined up whatever meager defenses they had with horribly outdated ski speeders and a small infantry entrenched in the salty surface of the planet.

It would be a massacre.

"You know, I should totally be the one piloting this rig!," Ben yelled as he rushed into one of the two gunner stations, Rey into the other.

Racing at top speed to engage the Tie squadron in support of the Resistance forces, Chewie replied with a derisive retort questioning Ben's abilities.

"Yeah? Well my _Silencer_ would be better than this junk heap anyway!" Retorted Ben, firing a laser cannon at an incoming Tie, scoring a direct hit.

"We need to draw the Ties away! We aren't going to last long out here!" Rey yelled, blasting Ties with pinpoint accuracy. "Besides, aren't the Ties protecting the superlaser cannon? Maybe if we-"

"They aren't going to be able to get close enough to the cannon to do any major damage in those weak-ass speeders, Rey!" Ben retorted.

"It'll give them more of a chance!" Rey yelled back.

Chewbacca agreed with Rey and drew the Ties away, flying the Falcon through the winding salt tunnels of Crait.

"_BZZT! Millenium Falcon? This is Captain Poe Dameron! BZZT!" _

"This is Rey of the Millenium Falcon! Do you copy, Captain?!" Rey responded in her headset.

_"BZZT! I'll get right to the point Rey: We have found a way out of here, but the passageway seems to be blocked. BZZT! We're all outta options! BZZT"_

"Rey to Captain Dameron. What of the ground forces?" 

"_BZZT! Evacuated! We're sitting ducks here! BZZT! Not much time!"_

"Chewie! Can you shake them?" Rey demanded.

Chewbacca replied in the affirmative, maneuvering through the tunnels as Ben and Rey staved off the pursuing Ties.

"Hang tight, Captain Dameron. We're on our way!" 

********

"We blast the rocks," Ben suggested as they came upon the massive rockpile that formed the barrier to the rear exit of the Crait bunker.

"Too dangerous," Rey shook her head, exiting the Falcon as Chewie landed the craft. "There's got to be another way."

"What other way?" Ben snapped, following her out of the Falcon.

"Lifting rocks," Rey responded, reaching out to the Force.

"Impossible," Ben disagreed.

"Nothing is impossible. We are together. I would've thought that impossible a very short time ago," Rey took his hand in her's. "Trust in us. Trust in the Force."

"Lifting rocks," Ben nodded, closing his eyes and reaching out to the Force himself, allowing his energies to flow into her and her energies into him, their combined powers displacing the tons of earth before an awed audience of Resistance survivors.

The pair and the Resistance had no time to question their fortunes as they rushed into the _Falcon_, the battered Corellian freighter jumping to hyperspace amidst a volley of First Order blaster fire.


	13. The Reunion

**Resistance Base. Classified. Somewhere in the Outer Rim Territories.**

The Resistance did not know what to make of Ben Solo, the former Kylo Ren of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren.

Leia Organa, Ben's mother and the General of the Resistance, was overjoyed in their reunion on the Millennium Falcon, as was Ben himself, though it had soon taken a somber turn as Han was addressed.

Rey sought out Finn, delighted at his recovery and by his daring adventure with a one Rose Tico, who was recovering from her injuries suffered on Crait. Before Rey could press further about his relationship with her, tensions between the two escalated as Finn questioned and protested her relationship with Ben.

The rest of the Resistance were grateful, sure, but the crimes of his former life were severe and, in their eyes, required arrest and penalty.

They couldn't kill him, General Leia and Rey would make sure of that. They couldn't imprison him, for no prison could contain him.

Ben himself had no interest in joining the Resistance, but took a pragmatic approach in offering information in exchange for his release.

He offered the locations of secret First Order bases, arsenals. He spoke of the stormtrooper training facilites and his awareness of a covert uprising within those facilities and the potential for the Resistance to exploit that, something Finn begrudgingly collaborated. 

His familial ties to the General went a long way in ensuring his freedom, for Leia was so well respected within the Resistance that when her final word was that his information, along with her assertion that the late Supreme Leader Snoke was responsible for his abuse and grooming, was sufficient to secure his exoneration.

Ben was free, but was considered an outcast by the majority of the Resistance, his actions as Kylo Ren considered to irredeemable by many, and was tolerated only because he was the General's son, and was too feared to be outright criticised. Few outside of his mother and Rey allowed him in their company, mostly out of a respect and friendship for Rey, and even then it was clear to him he did not belong,

As a result, Ben grew restless, absorbing himself in training and meditation, shutting out all except for Rey.

Upon his discovery of the Sacred Jedi texts that Rey nicked from Ahch-To, Ben was immediately fascinated, but also became convinced they were incomplete, to which Rey suggested they finish them, together.

A simple statement, but incredibly profound. They had decided to journey back to Ahch-To, the birthplace of the Jedi Order, to make peace with the past and create a new future.

Chewbacca had bequeathed them the _Millennium Falcon_, explaining that Han had always talked of passing the _Falcon_ onto Ben when he was old enough.

With that, preparations were made for the pair to return to Ahch-To, with the promise to return to the Resistance at the hour of their greatest need.

********

**Luke Skywalker's Island. Ahch-To.**

The Millenium Falcon touched down in the same spot it had done months before, almost as if it had never left.

As Ben strode down the ramp, a sense of familiarity overcame him. "The island you had dreampt about. This is the island."

"It was." Rey replied.

"I can sense him. In the Force." Ben announced, staring off into the distance. "He's near."

Rey took his hand. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"I sense no malice. He's expecting us." Ben replied, accepting her hand nevertheless.

****

Luke Skywalker had indeed been expecting them as they reached the summit overlooking the vast expanse of the Ahch-To ocean that Rey had met Luke all that time ago, but he certainly wasn't happy to see them.

"Ben. Rey." Luke greeted them, his tone flat.

"Uncle," grunted Ben, his eyes intense.

"Let the past die," Rey said quietly, cutting the tension.

"What?" Luke questioned.

"We are here with an offer of peace, and a humble request," Ben announced.

"From the Resistance?" Luke inquired.

"No. From us." Rey replied. "Ben?"

"We put that night nine years ago behind us and move on." Ben offered.

Luke was intrigued, but still guarded. "And the 'humble request'?"

"A new order." Rey began.

Ben nodded. "No Jedi. No Sith. No arbitrary notions of the "Light" versus the "Dark". Just Balance. Just the Force."

Rey took Ben's arm, looking up at him fondly. "Because the Light cannot exist without Darkness..."

"...And Darkness without the Light." Finished Ben.

Luke was stunned. "A new order? Here?"

"Where it began." Ben confirmed. "And will continue."

A smile warmed Luke's face, the first true smile Luke Skywalker had in years, giving him the appearance of someone half his age.

"Even teachers have much to learn from their students," Luke agreed. "_First comes the day. __Then comes the night. __After the darkness, __Shines through the light. __The difference, they say, __Is only made right, __By the resolving of gray, __Through refined Jedi sight._"

"The Journal of the Whills," acknowledged Ben.

"I knew it by heart, but did not _know it_, by heart." Luke reminisced with a wistful sigh. "The teachings of the Force _will_ continue here. The Light _and_ the Darkness."

Rey smiled. "The Gray."

Luke nodded. "The Gray."


	14. The Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened on the way to Ahch-To?

**Millenium Falcon. Deep Space.**

"Course set for Ahch-To," Rey reported cheerfully. "Auto-pilot engaged."

"You sound exited," Ben drawled.

"Well, it's not because I'm seeing Luke again. We didnt exactly part on the best of terms," Rey replied.

"Well...neither did I." Ben said dryly. "So what's with the smiles?"

"'Cause we're alone. And we'll be alone for quite a while," Rey purred, smiling broadly.

"Yeah... and what activities do you have in mind for us to occupy ourselves with?" Ben asked, a broad smile of his own forming across his face.

Rey stood up, taking off her top, revealing her freckled, perky breasts.

"I have a few ideas..." She replied, straddling Ben's lap, brushing his face with her tits. She stroked his hair, giggling as he hungrily eyed her busom.

"I like the way you think..." Ben murmured, taking a breast in his mouth, teasing the areola with his tongue until it stiffened for him. She gasped in surprise as he bit it, and moaned in pleasure as he sucked it. Ben then took the other breast in his mouth as he gently kneaded the one he just sucked, the entirety of her breast engulfed by his large hands.

"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere," Ben suggested, returning to her soft lips. "Wouldn't want to accidentally drive this junk-heap into a moon now, would we?"

Rey agreed, and with their lips hardly parting, the lovers made their way to the crew's bunks, shedding their clothes along the way.

Pushing her playfully onto the bunk, Ben positioned himself between her legs, peppering her inner thighs with kisses until he reached her center.

Ben deeply inhaled the musky scent of her pussy between the fabric of her soaked panties, sliding them off and tossing them aside.

"I've always wondered what you tasted like, Rey." He murmered, maintaining eye contact with her as he lowered his lips to her dripping cunt, parting her lips with his tongue and lapping the juices.

"You taste so much better than I imagined, Rey..." Ben cooed, tonguing and sucking her clit.

"Your tongue feels better than I imagined, Ben..." Rey replied, giggling at the lewd noises he made.

"So you have thought about me and what I would do to you, have you?" Ben asked slyly between licks of her juicy cunt.

"Yes..." Rey bit her lip as Ben looked up at her with his intense eyes from behind her muff.

Ben withdrew his tongue from her, earning a sigh of disappointment from Rey.

A wicked grin crossed Ben's face as he slid his large thumb inside her heat, resting his palm on her mound.

He tilted his head, enjoying the look of confusion and anticipation on her face. "Did you ever imagine this, Rey?"

"Imagine whaaaa-ah-ah-aah oooh ooooh..." Rey began as Ben focused his Force energy at her core, sending shockwaves of energy coursing through her as he fingered her with his thumb.

The Force stimulation was overwhelming, and Rey was brought to orgasm after orgasm within seconds, drenching Ben's piston-like hand with her cum.

Energized by her post-orgasm haze, Rey rolled him bodily onto his back, savoring the taste of herself off his lips as she enthusiastically kissed him once more. She then traced kisses along his jagged facial scar, following it down his cheek, jaw, neck, collarbone, and finally the steady rise his chest. She kissed the burn she gave him on his arm, and then his shoulder. She brushed the tip of her nose and lips along his abdominals, her lips once more settling on the bowcaster bolt scar on his side, her kisses doing more to heal his wounds than all the bacta in the galaxy.

With a devilish grin, she made her way down to the growing bulge in his drawers, taking him out and admiring its size.

Their eyes met, and she began to stroke him until a pearl of precum pooled at the tip, which she then collected with a lap of her tongue. She closed her eyes to savor the taste, then took his entire length in her mouth.

Ben groaned heavily as Rey slurped and throated his cock, her deft hands stroking his shaft and massaging his balls.

"Rey...slow down...I don't want to cum yet...I want to feel you..." Ben pleaded as she brought him dangerously close to climax with just her hands and mouth.

Rey nodded, taking him out of her mouth, crawling over his large legs to straddle him. She slowly lowered herself on his waiting cock, guiding him inside her, shifting her hips to accommodate his length. 

Finding her rhythm, Rey began to ride him, resting her palms on his broad chest for support.

Ben's hands traveled to her hips, to her bottom, up her slim torso to squeeze her heaving breasts, and back to her bottom as Rey flattened herself against his chest to kiss him deeply, moaning into his mouth as Ben squeezed her asscheeks apart, his own upward thrusts matching the rhythm of her oscillating hips.

Feeling himself maddeningly close to climax, Ben rolled Rey onto her back, burying himself deep within her as his thrusts quickened. Rey buried her face in his chest, shaking through her orgasm, tightening her legs around his waist as Ben's own orgasm poured deep inside her womb, her inner walls milking him of every last drop as his member stiffened and released again and again.

Kissing him once again, Rey guided Ben's sweaty head to rest on her bosom as his spent cock slipped out of her, the steady rise and fall of her chest lulling him into a contented sleep, herself not far behind him as the _Millenium Falcon_ made its way towards Ahch-To, to destiny.


End file.
